With You
by Rikothedeathangel
Summary: (sequel to For You) Heero is gone now. Duo is trying to remain loyal to the one he loved, but he is starting to fall for Wu-Fei. Some habits cannot be broken and Duo cannot break his habit of cutting himself.(Mainly Duo's POV)Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

With You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even Evanescence or their song My Last Breath.

A/N: Since it was begged of me, I am writing a sequel. It's kinda different because it's written in Heero's POV and then chapter 2 will be written in Duo's POV

Chapter 1

__

Hold onto me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

I'm so sorry. This was for you Duo. I know you hate me and you want me dead. And now you are getting your wish. You hold me in your arms like you never want to let me go. You have to let me go. I've let go and you have to learn to just let go. I loved you once, and I love you, but you don't love me. You want me dead. I did this so you would not have to be burdened with me anymore.

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured life

It ends here tonight

I can't stop thinking about you or the life that we never had. We could have been happy if you wanted to spend your life with me. I am in love with a guy. That is so stupid. No, I am stupid. Why did I have to turn out this way?

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

__

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Why are you doing this to me? You are hurting me so badly. I hate how I feel. I thought that we were meant to be, but now I see that I'm wrong. You were meant to be with Hilde, not me. Not some pathetic excuse for a man. Why are you crying? You don't love me. You shouldn't cry. I am in your arms now, and you are crying. Why? Why?

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts on you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I am dying. You should not be wasting tears on me. I am nothing. You have a wonderful wife and a child on the way. Your life is perfect now. My life will never be perfect.

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Call me calling me as you fade to black

I have no regrets, except now I am regretting that I ever fell in love with you. I am regretting that I fell in love with you. Good-bye Duo. I did this for you so you would not have to be burdened with me any more. Good-bye forever. Ai shiteru zutto…

End Ch 1

A/N: Okay that kinda sucked. But chapter 2 is Duo's reaction to all this. I'm not sure if I'll use a song or not yet. I'm thinking about Bring Me to Life. Please review even though it was very short. Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

With You

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: If you read the summary, it's says 2x5 eek! I am not very thrilled about the paring, but I will manage to write it.

Chapter 2

I ran down the halls realizing my mistake too late. I didn't want to be with Hilde; I didn't love her. I loved Heero and I had made the biggest mistake of my life that could cost me everything I held dear in my life: Heero.

Oh god Heero. I just want to be with you. I don't want anyone else, just you. I made the worst mistake of my life. Can you ever forgive me? Oh god Heero. I feel so awful.

I knew that the others were right behind me. Heero's room was just around the corner. I turned and went into his room. It was empty.

" Heero? Where are you Heero?" I cried. I ran out of the room, bumping into Trowa on my way out. He just let me go. I ran through the hospital like a mad man, looking for the one I loved most. Then I heard a thump in a deserted hallway. I had a feeling that it was Heero. I just knew that it was him. I couldn't say why. I just knew that it was him.

" NOOOOO!" I screamed. I ran down the hallway.

" Duo!" Sally protested. She and the others didn't follow me, probably because there was a sign that read: Authorized Personnel only. I found Heero on the ground, drenched in blood.

" No!" I cried softly. I fell to my knees and took his limp body in my arms. I knew that he was dead. The others came up to me. Sally checked Heero's pulse and pronounced him dead.

" I am so sorry Heero. I love you. I should have never married Hilde. I'm so sorry," I sobbed. I closed my eyes and sobbed uncontrollably. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up. Wu-Fei was standing there. In the background I heard Quatre sobbing. I glanced at the knife that lay near us, unnoticed, stained with the blood of the Perfect Soldier. Suddenly I had a longing to watch myself bleed. I wanted to die. Wu-Fei noticed that I was looking at the knife.

" Don't you dare," he said. Everyone looked at us. I made a movement to grab the knife, but Wu-Fei was faster, much faster. He was able to snatch the knife before I could. He had an advantage; I had Heero's body on my lap and therefore was slowed down.

" Dammit Wu-Fei," I cursed.

" Your life is way too valuable to waste like this. What would Hilde think?" Wu-Fei said.  
" I don't give a damn about Hilde," I growled. The others were shocked to hear such a thing come from my mouth. But it was true. I didn't give a damn about Hilde. I was just speaking the truth.

" If you don't give a damn about her then why did you marry her and give her a child?" Wu-Fei asked.

" I…I thought that I was doing the right thing, but now I'm not so sure," I said.

" Who do you love? Heero or Hilde?" Wu-Fei asked.

" Promise you won't laugh or make fun of me?" I asked.

" I won't," Wu-Fei said.

" And please don't hate me," I whispered, a thousand fears going through my head.

" I won't," Wu-Fei promised.

" I love Heero," I whispered.

" I'm sorry Duo, but I couldn't understand what you said," Wu-Fei said.

" I said I love Heero!" I said loudly. Everyone stared at me. I stared down at the floor, embarrassed.

" So what are we going to do about this whole situation?" Wu-Fei asked.

" What do you mean we?" I asked.

" Well even though you go yourself into this mess, I guess I'll have to help you get out of this, Maxwell," Wu-Fei said.

" Thanks Wu-Fei. And I mean it," I said.

" Yeah, whatever," Wu-Fei snorted. He helped me to my feet and we walked out of the hospital together.

End Ch 2

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been so dang busy with school. I have usually around 3 or 4 subjects a night and my backpack weighs, I am not kidding, 25 pounds. I have to lug it between schools (we have 3 on one campus and lucky me, I have classes at all 3.) and I'm so tired when I get home. So there is my excuse. I will try harder to update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

With You

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: I'm really sorry for disappearing for several months. (4 months to be exact.) I have a lot of excuses, but I'm not going to bother.

Chapter 3

Hot tears poured down my face as I stood in the shower. Heero was dead and it was all my fault. Today was his funeral. It was hard to believe that it was a week since he had killed himself. I washed my long hair and turned off the shower after I was done. Carefully, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my thin body. Needless to say, my appetite hadn't been the best in the world since Heero died. I was just never hungry. I think the others were starting to worry about me even though they didn't say anything to me. They saw how thin I was getting. They knew that I was never hungry. I could see the worry in their eyes, at least in the eyes of Wu-Fei and Quatre. Trowa was still an enigma. I could never figure that guy out.

I wrung the water out of my hair and dried off. Then I dressed sadly, knowing that today was the day that my best friend and my love was going to be buried in the ground forever. To be able to sit through his funeral was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. I blow dried my hair and left it unbraided.

"Maxwell! Hurry up in there! Other people have to shower you know," Wu-Fei said irritably, pounding on the door.

"All right, I'm coming," I said. I unlocked the door and opened the door, unsure of if I really wanted to leave the bathroom. I stepped out and heard Wu-Fei gasp softly as he saw me. I felt myself blush, but didn't say a word as I walked past him. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. A couple minutes later, I heard the shower running as I went down the stairs. I was not surprised to see that Quatre and Trowa were already there. Quatre had a cup of tea in front of him, Trowa a coffee. They were quietly talking although they stopped when I entered the room. Quatre's eyes were red from crying and they widened as he saw me with my hair down. Trowa remained the same, though I knew he would, but he gazed calmly at me as I sat down across from Quatre. We were just waiting for Wu-Fei and then we would be on our way to the funeral home where Heero's funeral would be held. I knew little about the funeral; Trowa and Quatre had done most of the arranging. It would be a private funeral with few people there and no media and then his body would be sent to Marseilles and we would go with him where he would be buried by Marshall Noventa. (They were at a very luxurious hotel room. The room was two stories high.) Half an hour later, Wu-Fei came down wearing a tux like the rest of us and we set off without saying a word. The funeral was at a local funeral home. We were the first ones there. I felt the lump of tissues I had put there earlier. I knew that we would need them even though the funeral home provided several boxes.

"Everything's ready," Trowa said softly. We went into the room where the funeral was being held. There, in an open casket at the front of the room, was Heero.

"Come on," Wu-Fei said quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't know if I want to see him," I said.

"We'll do it together," Wu-Fei said quietly. He took my hand and led me to the casket. Trowa and Quatre weren't far behind. I looked at Heero. He didn't look so bad. It was just like he was asleep…but he wasn't. He was dead. I felt a jolt. Heero was never coming back. I put my free hand up to my mouth and the tears started flowing. I felt Wu-Fei squeeze my hand tightly and he led me to the first row of chairs and we sat down. I heard Quatre breaking down and looked up as Trowa gently guided him into the seat next to mine. Then he sat next to Quatre on the other side. I silently handed Quatre a tissue and took another one for myself. Quatre was very grateful. People started to arrive; Sally, Lady Une, Marimaia, Sylvia Noventa, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, (otherwise known as Relena) Zechs, Noin, and others. They talked to us, except for Relena and Zechs and said they were sorry. A little later, the funeral started. The minister welcomed us and started talking. All of a sudden, the tears came and they couldn't stop. Wu-Fei squeezed my hand. The minister went on for ages talking about Heero. It made my heart ache. Finally, it was all over. The only thing left was to fly his body to France via helicopter and bury him next to Marshall Noventa in Marseilles.

The journey took less time than I thought. We went to the cemetery where Heero was being buried. It was actually a nice place. There was an open grave next to Marshall Noventa's grave. The burial didn't take long. Quatre was sobbing into Trowa's jacket as Heero's casket was lowered into the ground.

_Good-bye Heero. I'll miss you so much. _I thought as tears poured down my face. Wu-Fei never left my side.

End Ch 3


End file.
